crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Clique Page
The following is Original Seed Information. It is presented as an item of historical interest. Yes, stuff has changed, that's what the current clique pages are for. If someone appears here, their page may also contain seed information not documented elsewhere. There has been a slight bit of reformatting as part of importation from the Old Wiki. One acceptable edit is to add a reference for anything confirmed in canon, but don't change the words, OK? Hierarchy of Canonicity: 1) Canon Story, 2) Word of God in the Forums, 3) 2005 Seed Information (such as this page). Key: (1F), etc. (Year Sex) where Year is class in 2006-2007 school year. Alphas (Enemies) The self appointed ‘Elite’ of the school. If the school had inter-mural athletics, these guys would be the jocks. “So much noblesse, and not lick of oblige in sight.” Adam Ironknife It seems to be a rule that in every group of humans that numbers over one hundred, the group will be break up into smaller groups, and one of these groups will declare itself an ‘elite’. The ‘Alphas’ are Whateley’s self-appointed elite. More than a clique, the Alphas are an uber-clique, a grouping of smaller sets that identify themselves as superior to the run of the mill student. Ever since the ‘exemplar’ trait was identified in 1982, exemplars have been an almost defining aspect of the Alpha cliques. Still, being an exemplar doesn’t guarantee someone entry into an Alpha set, nor does not being an exemplar bar someone from an Alpha set. While exemplars are the largest segment of the Alphas, package deal psychics and avatars are also routinely considered, and other trait-groupings are considered on an individual basis. The real criteria are good looks and personal dynamism; the Alphas regard themselves as leaders, and you have to look and act the part in order to get be accepted as an Alpha. Students with Gross Structural Distrophy and Hawthorne inmates need not apply. The Alphas have experienced high and low points in their power at Whateley. There have been periods where they were almost as powerful as the faculty; there have been periods where they were a joke, a group of posturing ninnies telling each other that they were important. The Alphas are currently enjoying a period when then are taken rather seriously, and have a lot of social power. This is due largely to the influence of a student- since graduated- called Freya. Freya had the psychic power and the social grace to dominate the Whateley scene for her entire four years there. She also cultivated a ‘court’ around her that more or less established the Alphas as THE hip and happening crowd. In Freya’s senior year, Kodiak expected to take over the top position. But two of Don Sebastiano’s rivals returned from Christmas break as complete mind-slaves (read Cavalier’s write-up). In the wake of that coup, The Don has become the undisputed leader following Freya. *Freya (5F) The queen of the court, now GRADUATED *Don Sebastiano (3M) Alpha male among the alphas. Selfish and immature. Call him, “The Don” *Hekate (3F) Alpha female *Kodiak (4M) Almost got alpha-male spot. Big, strong, “I don’t respect you until you can face up to me” *Aries (3M) The Don’s main thug and muscle. Prefers practical jokes to bullying. *Bogus (2M) The Don’s toady. Shifter, duplicates people for nasty pranks. *Cavalier (3M) The Don’s mind slave. Former rival, now valet. *Skybolt (3F) The Don’s mind slave. Former romantic dis-interest, now bed-slave. *Bluejay (2M) A wiseass, just likes the alphas for the laughs. Very powerful, his own man. *Solange (3F) Wants leadership spot. School’s lead model *Icer (3M) “alpha hit squad” *Hamper & Damper (2M) “alpha hit squad” Identical twins The Young Turks A loose collection of Alpha hopefuls (see below) A-Team These are Military History and Strategy & Tactics Army wanna-bees. The guys have testosterone poisoning, and the girls are even worse! Bad Boyz Gangsta Rappa wannabees of various origins. Toni hates these guys. Known members: *Big Motha Bad Seeds The children of the super-villain crowd. They have a secret lair under ((Schuster Hall)), halfway between the ((Homer Gallery)) above and ((The Vault)), below. Membership as of early November, 2006: *Damien Faust, Senior and outgoing head *Two more seniors, unnamed *Cheese Victor Alexander Maria Stiegliz-Von Maas *Lindsay Fellows (Dragonrider) *Jobe Wilkins *Kate Twardovski (Nacht) *Jean-Armand St. Michel-du Chantraine (Nephandis) *Render *Rosethorn *Jadis Diabolik (She-Beast) *Laurel Hua (Silver Serpent) *Malachi Diabolik (Techno-Devil) *Thrasher *Winter Beret Mafia Euro-trash with too much attitude. Official name is the 'Euro-Promotional League' and their faculty sponsor is Madame Prudhomme. Betas (‘Wild Pack’) (Allies) The ‘Betas’ are a team of Junior Year students that have built up a reputation for staring down the none-too-subtle tyrannies of the Alphas. An Alpha (since graduated) gave them the tag ‘Betas’ to suggest that they are second rate, or Alpha-wannabees. While most people don’t buy this, the name stuck (they, of course, hate the tag). They are based on the lead characters in my SRU story ‘Mighty Morphing Gender Rangers’, but NO, they DONT change sex and haven’t changed sex. I’ve just wanted to do something more with them, and don’t want to write a sequel. Their ‘official’ team name is the Wild Pack. *Core members: **Stormwolf (3M) Leader. Level 7 exemplar! **Mindbird (2F) The girl that everyone chases **Firecat (3M) The rival **Stonebear (2M) The big guy **Thunderfox (3F) The geek *Auxilliary members: **Techwolf ?? Might be invited Brute Squad These are the kids whose powers are almost completely strength oriented. It isn’t so much that they’re nasty, as it is that they’re dangerous to hang around. *Olympia (1F) Deidrick’s syndrome. Mega-brick Cape Squad These are the guys who are really into the ‘Future Superheroes of America’ concept. They all work at being the best heroes they can be using many of the past greats as role models. They are generally immune from the Alphas, since the whole team has some of the most powerful individuals in the school in the group. *Pendragon (4M) Leader. Golden sword & shield, King Arthur motif *Gloriana (4F) Guinevere to Pendragon (except that she actually loves him). *Mr. Mystic (3M) Merlin / sidekick to Pendragon *Iron Star (3M) Heir designate. Smitten with Gloriana. Mega-girl has a crush on him. In the middle of a 3-way romantic triangle with Lady Liberty and Magni-girl. *Boudacia (3F) Exemplar 6. She is into Celtic History and is a big feminist. Constantly trying to improve herself. *Hippolyta (3F) *Saladin (3M) Exemplar 6. Iraqi born super from Tikrit. Devout Muslim and also secretly gay. Wants to go back to the Middle East and try to fix things. *Lady Liberty (2F) Ex-Chinese, now an American super-patriot *Magni-girl *G-Force (2M) Black, under pressure to succeed. Cape squad (& undercover ninja) Dragons The Martial Arts fiends (arch-rivals to the Tigers) *Main crew: **Zhong Lau (3M) The Dragon, head of the group **Thunderdrake (2M) Ki-shout sonic attack, skilled Martial Artist, wants Destiny's Wave. *Less prominent: **Thuban (2M) Reserved, manipulative, honorable, ruthless. Concealed power. Thuban is a dragon. Dylans (also Stoners and Losers) From Bob Dylan’s “everybody must get stoned.” Even amongst the superheroes, there’s the crew that has to get wasted. Not much danger to anyone but themselves. Golden Kids Mutants with Money. Be Afraid, be very afraid Official title is "The Superior Court of Kings and Queens of the Golden Circle and Platinum Diadem and Silver Crown" Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon, Monday, November 6, 2006 *Main crew: **Tidewater **Traduce **Premiere **Macrobiotic **Automa-Tech **Dynamaxx **Unicorn **Hatamoto **Tabby **Phase *Less prominent: **Glitch (2M) Rich. Inferiority complex. Alcoholic. **Thuban (2M) Reserved, manipulative, honorable, ruthless. Wealthy, deal-maker. Often non-human, but a strong link into the community of “appearance challenged” mutants. Goobers (“Goober and the Ghost Chasers’ was a really lame ‘Scooby Doo’ rip-off) These ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ wannabee got their name because someone once said ‘You ain’t the Scooby gang- Hell, you’re barely the Goober gang!’, and it stuck. These are the students who are interested in the Occult- presumably to fight metaphysical threats, But, who knows? While the majority of the ‘Goobers’ are the Monster-Hunter wannabees that the rest of the school thinks they are, there is a small core elite that answers to Reverend Englund. They really DO go around hunting down hunting down the ‘Class X’ mythos beings that have an anchor head in the Whateley/ Dunwich area. Their leader, Nightbane, has already been written up. Besides Nightbane and those listed here, Wakanda of the Tigers, and Remnant of the Goths are also- very unwillingly- connected with the Core Elite. *Core elite **Nightbane Thinks she’s Buffy (the vampire slayer) **Beacon **Oak Tree-skin, the brick *Real goobers **Ecto-tek **Silvermoon Goth Squad (Foils) Like the Goobers, these kids are really into the Occult, but more with an eye towards practicing than being Ghostbusters. Unfortunately, they tend to be pretty inept about it most of the time. Not being actual magic users either, they tend to rely on old books of spells, tomes that have been poorly translated before they get hold of them or even translations they’ve done themselves. (Ack!) Now if that isn’t a recipe for potential disasters what would be? These kids are into tarot cards, crystal balls, half-baked spell books bought in used bookstores, or swiped from libraries. (Oh, sorry, borrowed from libraries. Just a sort of permanent kind of borrowed.) They do keep the local occult stores in some sort of business, though, so I guess in a way it’s good for the economy of Dunwich. Needless to say, the real Magic users at Whateley want little or nothing to do with these kids. The stunts they pull are most often pretty silly in the eyes of the kids who actually use the stuff, and sometimes even manage to be dangerous. Like the time a group of them got a book on demonology and tried calling up a minor demon. It worked, but they lost control of the spell, and the demon got away. Fortunately for all concerned (the demon included) It was the middle of February, with lots of snow on the ground. The demon got cold, and bored since the residents of Whateley and Dunwich tend to see a lot or weird things and definitely do not invite them in during the dead of night. Just the opposite, in fact. The demon walked around trying to coerce, coax, or otherwise convince someone to pay attention to no avail. He even begged the Goths who had raised him to send him back. They couldn’t manage that part, so the demon is now a fairly permanent fixture around Whateley. Everyone calls it Breezy and the older kids tend to pick on the poor thing, while using him as something to scare the new kids with. He currently lives in the furnace of the main building and keeps hoping someone is bright enough to use an Abjure spell on him so he can go home. It won’t be the Goth Squad. Having called up a real demon is a super coup for them and they like to show off the fact when they can. Then there is the fact that they can’t figure out how to do it. One other thing. A few, very few of the Goths, have a more sinister agenda. They are actively trying to steal the magic using abilities of other students. More on that in the group character descriptions. So that’s why the older students generally warn the new ones (magic users do tend to stick together most of the time) about the Goths, and to stay away from them as much as practical. As would be expected, this bunch does the ‘goth look’ to whatever extremes they are able. The black clothing, makeup, and all that. So what? They think it’s cool. *Skinwalker (1M) Possesses people and falls asleep. Wants to posses Fey. *Wraith (4F) Doesn’t get along with Wyrd *Pestilence (1M) Multifaceted eyes (wears sunglasses), insect control *Wyrd (2F) Mental mass illusions. Likes Skinwalker. *Residue (3F) “Death of the party” Cursed by Cthulu thing to sense psychometric pain Leet Phreaks (50rry, ! m34n th3 133t phr34k5): Mostly brain-types who figure they can best exploit their talents by being the world’s greatest hackers. Both good and bad, in the same clique. Interestingly, these folks actually DO have some of the biggest outside influence of any Whateley high schoolers. Main crew: Less prominent: Thuban (2M) Reserved, manipulative, honorable, ruthless. Buys and sells info, hardware, software. A known ally of those who hide their appearance behind a computer screen. Literary Club Emily Dickinson reading, rosehip tea swilling, self-righteous intellectual snobs Masterminds (enemies) These are the self-appointed ‘Evil Geniuses’ of the campus. They cooperate/compete to perform ‘daring capers’. If they were actually competent, they’d be scary. ~np~Arch-Rivals of the SpyKids.~/np~ *Hazard (2F) Secret crush on spykid Ace, catty rivalry with spykid A-Plus. Secretly wants to turn good. *Haywire (2M) Genuine career criminal. Selfish, deceitful, arrogant. (flunky) *Dash (3M) Irresponsible lazy kid, dreams of being a “gentleman rogue” *Negator (1M) Spineless jellyfish, unskilled, uneducated *Stopwatch (2M) Genius, type A, wants to be master criminal, crush on Hazard *Jello (2F) Shifter, regenerates, super-strong, starts to slump after a few minutes. (flunky) *Heartbreaker (3F) Bitter, ruthless, formerly ugly. (hates bullies, sympathy for underdogs) *Nex (3M) No sense of humor. Package psychic, knife hand, works with Masterminds sometimes Ninjas The ‘Ninjas’ clique has existed at Whateley ever since the ‘Kung Fu’ craze of the 1970’s. The exact number of ‘Ninjas’ at Whateley has varied from 33 (1979) to 4 (1993). There are currently 9 ‘Ninjas’; a team of five, a team of three and a singleton. It should be noted that by the time that they get to be a Senior, most ‘Ninjas’ have found better things to do with their time than go creeping around campus, playing ‘Tag’ with the security guards. While the ‘Ninjas’ do study martial arts and practice stealth and reconnaissance skills, for the most part, they are about practical jokes. Since the Yama Dojo Ninja team failed to steal the Poe Cottage mascot bust, the ‘Ninjas’ regard taking it to be a major coup, as it will ~np~One-Up~/np~ them on the real ninjas. A running joke is that while there are Asians at Whateley, there are no Asians, let alone Japanese, among the ‘Ninjas’. Another joke is that while Ninjas are supposed to be mysterious anonymous persons, everyone knows who the ‘Ninja’ clique is; actually, all but one- they cover up for ~np~G-Force,~/np~ seeing him as a valuable mole within the Cape Squad, should that group ever decide to drop the hammer on them. *Tabby (2F) Repressed rich girl, cutting loose *Spandex (3M) Stretches. Practical joker. *Ghostboy (-M) *G-Force (2M) Black, under pressure to succeed. Cape squad (& undercover ninja) *Spooky (1F) Package psychic. Known to hang with Cape squad and ninjas. Protégé of Nex *Nex (3M) No sense of humor. Package psychic, knife hand, works with Masterminds sometimes Power Cats The ‘Power Cats’ are a suggestion as a friendly-rival group to Team Kimba. The Power Cats don’t want to hurt or put Team Kimba down, they’re just reacting to the Team’s sudden killer rep. They only want to prove that they are as good as Team Kimba. So, it’s a game of ~np~One-Up, not Put-Down.~/np~ *Zip (1-) *Redlight (1M) Animé fan, Package psychic, psychic paralysis *Duplex (2F) Touches, duplicates appearance & (low-level) power *Diva (-F) Exemplar 6, kinetic *Juryrig (-F) In wheelchair, gadgeteer Power Rangers The Power Rangers are a group of students at Whateley who live for animé. They have every episode of every show they can possibly obtain. Some have taught themselves Japanese and Mandarin Chinese in order to get the full unadulterated experience from these. They are known for their unusual clothing and hair styles. Many of them have tried to make their powers match those of their heroes, sometimes with tragic or comical results. They are the epitome of don’t have a life. They are certain to the point of obsession that there is an animé world somewhere in space or in the many unexplored dimensions where their anime fantasies are or will come to life. And after careful consideration and observation, they have found one. Right here in Whateley! Or at least someone who can take them there. Michael ‘Akira’ Parsons spotted her the first day as he was heading to supper. He had shown up a day early to get a good room. (His parents had thrown him out for being what they called a lazy bum and trouble maker. He had gotten picked up for operating a motorcycle without a license and spent a lot of time hogging the TV in search of more anime). There she was. He couldn’t believe his eyes at first. But the more he studied her, the more certain he was that she had to be the real thing. But many experiences with rude jokers had taught him caution. He would not move until he could get the others together and get their opinions before they made their move. First he would get the others and together they would discover the truth. Of course, the others were doubtful too. Each of them had to observe her. Great difficulties had to be overcome as it was discovered that there was another who needed investigating also. This one was mysterious, but it was decided in long debate that she probably wasn’t suitable. She would be put on the list of possibilities and observed as was convenient. Fortunately, there seemed to be no lack of observers for her. Reports would be continuous. None of them were as convinced as Michael that the first one was who they thought she might be, but they were becoming more than a little desperate in their searches. For some like Michael, this would be the last year here. Then they would be on their own. Their hopes diminishing greatly each year. A final meeting, and it was decided that they would have to contact her and try to learn the truth. Three were chosen to do this. The leader of the group would be Michael as he had been the first to find her. The other two would be Linda ‘Nahga’ Kirkpatrick and Thomas ‘Hiroshi’ Harris. Their job was to contact her and discover the truth. Was this strange girl known as ‘Tennyo’ actually the real Ryoko, or a clever fake? *Akira (4M) TK motorcycle fanatic, wants to move to an animé dimension *Nahga (3F) Exemplar and cold-wizard, the sane member of the group *Hiroshi (2M) Devisor, built his own battlesuit *Ash (1M) Has pokeballs, summons Pokemon! (Manifestor) *Zaiyan (2M) Goku-energizer for strength, speed, durability. Strong death-wish. Rat Patrol There’s a group of scruffy, down & dirty losers in every school. Robins For some inexplicable reason, these folks are desperate to be sidekicks to currently existing super-heroes. Maybe they figure it’ll give ‘em a leg up in the business. They include both super-hero groupies, and the (more dangerous) sidekick wannabes who try to sneak in on the action. Robo-Jox These are the High-Tech guys & girls- one of their on-going projects is trying to build a working Giant Robot. They still can’t get the damn thing to walk! They also spend a lot of time tinkering around with garage built power armor. *She-bot (2F) Stunted limbs, metallic bionics. Extremely powerful, loves technology. *Synthesis (-1F) Hazard family; joins next year *Dynamaxx (2M) Evil Iron Man in a purchased suit. In lust with Bunny. Big rivalry with all other members. *Mega-Death (3M) Lunatic evil mastermind. Stuff blows up a lot. SpyKids These kids watch too much 007, and go around ‘investigating’ and ‘penetrating’ (snooping around and breaking into places that they shouldn’t). Often derisively called ‘The Secret Squirrels’. *Ace (-M) Sees himself as a hero-in-training. Absorbs skills from objects. *A-Plus (-F) Excels at everything! Crush on Ace, hates Hazard and Sahar *Hold-out (-M) The guy who saves them in the lurch. Shrinks/grows things (mostly inanimate stuff) *Interface (2M) Lovable troublemaker, interfaces with minds and machines *Kew (-F) Genius gadgeteer, makes gizmos like in the SpyKids movies Team Kimba A collection of girls from Poe (plus one guy who always gets forgotten). Hard to tell what they stand for yet, but their first big battle was conducted near midnight, while the girls were all in their nightclothes. Tigers Arch Rivals to the dragons (and you KNOW that they have Arch-Rivals!) *N'Dizi (3M) Leader. Ultra-stubborn (can’t back down), afro-centric martial arts *Alakazam (2F) Very Afro-centric, “N’Dizi’s woman.” Djinn – ports and becomes smoky *Mace (3M) The vain troublemaker, with the ability to get the job done *Stunner (3F) The stable & reasonable one, chafing under the current order *Sledge (2M) The toughest fighter, he’s beginning to find his own answers *Damballa (2M) The snake-boy from Jamaica *Stinger -- no write up -- *Wakanda (F) Haitian *Shuttle (1M) The warper & transport guy *Spinner (F) Creates webs, manifests four extra spider legs Uber-jocks Whateley doesn’t actually have a team (who would we play? and there’s PLENTY of other physical training), but these jerks spend all their time watching sports and talking about how they could do it all better (nope, no mutants in professional sports). They put together their own games and do an excellent job of impressing themselves, and trying to impress anyone who will listen. UVs (for Ultra-Violents) These are the guys who think of adrenaline the way that most people think of caffeine- they just can’t get up in the morning until they’ve gone toe-to-toe with somebody. These are the kind of guys who write rapturous poetry about the exhilarating tang of pain. Venus Inc. It’s a high school- there’s GOT to be a Fashion Club! *Poise (4F) Leader. Helpful, gracious. *Solange (3F) Bitter, ruthless, formerly ugly. (but no redeeming qualities) *Heartbreaker (3F) Bitter, ruthless, formerly ugly. (hates bullies, sympathy for underdogs) Vindicators The Vindicators are basically a parody of the Avengers. ‘Iron Man’ is a spoiled rich brat tech-geek who thinks that he’s god’s gift to women. ‘The Scarlet Witch’ is a type-A control freak whose nose is seriously out of joint by being upstaged by Team Kimba and especially by Nikki. ‘Captain America’ is an ineffectual loser who tries to amp himself up by expounding the greatness of Canada. ‘Thor’ is a good-natured goof-ball. ‘Giantman / Wasp / ))She-Hulk’(( is this really enthusiatic optimist, who unfortunately isn’t always in control of her power. ‘The Vision’ is the most competent of the lot, but has more or less resigned herself to being saddled with a bunch of losers, and has withdrawn into a shell of apathy. They have NO real teamwork whatsoever, but Kismet’s ‘luck’ constantly twists things to their advantage. *Lemure (2F) Original member, now burned out. Phaser, plus telepathy. *Sizemax (2F) Other original member. Optimist. 8” – 34’ tall. *Captain Canada! (2M) Easily distracted, a bit slow. TK leaps & punches. A joke. *Donner (2M) Thor, done as a big, dumb goof. *Dynamaxx (2M) Evil Iron Man in a purchased suit. In lust with Bunny. *Kismet (2F) Teleporting probability witch, wants to out-do Nikki. X-Philes These are the guys who are interested in Extra-Terrestrials and UFOs and such. Young Turks The ‘Young Turks’ aren’t really a team, they’re a collection of friends and nodding acquaintance that have one shared agenda- getting accepted into the Alphas clique. In truth, this group is gathered by Bombshell and Sweetheart, in order to act as muscle in handling selected members of Team Kimba. Bombshell and Sweetheart are willing to dump any one- even all- of the others once they get what they want. However, they don’t succeed, and they have enough of a ‘team identity’ from the encounter that some of them will stay together. What happens to them is very much up in the air; they might become fringe members of the Alpha clique after all; they might become an Alpha ‘hit squad’; they might decide to become their own Power Faction, concentrating on the Freshman, cutting out the Alphas; they might become a group of ‘freelance thugs’, doing dirty work for whomever is willing to meet their price. Most likely, a few of the kids will break off after the fiasco, figuring the ‘team’ for a dog, leaving a core team of maybe Five or Six. Bombshell and Sweetheart are the real co-leaders, and are using Shadowolf as a front man. This is partially due to the fact that Shadowolf has a ‘leader’ personality and will be able to keep the others in line more effectively. And, Bombshell and Sweetheart both know that SW would insist on being ‘leader’ anyway; they know how to manipulate him, so this is the easiest and most effective way of staying in control. And lastly, if anything goes wrong, they can blame Shadowolf as the prime agent behind it. *Shadowolf (1M) Lead (and front man). Daredevil + shadow powers *Bombshell (1F) True co-leader. “Bad cop” girl. Brick. *Sweetheart (1F) True co-leader. “Good cop” girl. Package psychic. *Dr. Goodvibes (1M) Devisor, ultra-high freq. gadgets *Grenadier (1M) Violent loon. Creates plasma grenades & mines. *Behemoth (1M) Grows up to 25 feet tall, proportionally strong. *Accelerator (1M) Super-speed wiseass. *Swoop (1M) Eagle avatar: flight, vision, talons, feather missiles References Category:2005 bible Category:Cliques